Baby-sitter consultant
by Feux-follet
Summary: Sherlock est contraint de garder sa petite soeur de cinq ans, Enola, alors qu'il ne l'a vue qu'une seule fois et qu'il déteste avoir des enfants dans les jambes quand il s'ennuie, ou quand il enquête. Et vous savez comment notre détective prend les choses quand elles l'ennuient ? (L'image de couverture appartient à Szkee)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, voici un os sur Sherlock et Enola Holmes, j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Où comment Sherlock Holmes fut contraint de garder sa petite soeur

Enola fronça le nez. Londres ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il y avait trop de monde, pas assez d'arbres, ni assez d'air. Et en plus, les voitures roulaient tellement vite qu'on risquait sa vie toutes les cinq minutes. Tout ce voyage à travers une ville énorme pour une destination qui ne lui plaisait guère. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester à Ferndell ? Au moins, là-bas, l'air était respirable. La petite fille de cinq ans saisit la main de sa mère et se colla à elle.

_ Tout va bien Enola ? Demanda cette dernière

_ Non, je n'aime pas Londres, et je n'aime pas Sherlock non plus.

_ Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne l'as jamais vu, répondit sa mère en esquissant un sourire

Enola haussa les épaules. Que lui importait de connaître ou non son frère ? Elle voulait partir d'ici en vitesse, pas s'éterniser chez un vieux rabat-joie, du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle se l'imaginait. Il avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle, ça faisait grand. Trop grand. Il lui dirait sûrement de s'installer dans un coin et de ne pas remuer pendant trois longues heures. Ennuyeux. Peu réjouissant.

Eudoria finit par conduire sa fille à leur point d'arrivée. 221B Bakerstreet. Elle sonna à la porte et attendit patiemment. Enfin, cinq secondes ne prouvent pas la patience de quelqu'un d'accord, il faut le reconnaître. Au bout de cinq courtes secondes donc, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un âge mûr. Mrs. Hudson

_ Mrs Holmes, je suis ravie de vous voir, et toi tu dois être Enola, quel joli prénom pour une jolie enfant, entrez, entrez donc !

Enola regarda Mrs. Hudson avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Un joli prénom ? Une jolie enfant ? Cette femme avait-elle une myopie mal-soignée ou alors étais-ce de la politesse ? parce qu'à moins que l'un de ces deux cas ne soit véridique, elle n'était pas jolie du tout, et son prénom signifiait "Seule" en se lisant à l'envers. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

L'escalier était raide, mais l'ascension ne fut pas longue. Mrs. Hudson ouvrit la porte au premier étage et invita Eudoria et Enola à entrer. Un homme aux boucles brunes était littéralement affalé sur un fauteuil. Il ne tourna pas la tête à l'entrée des visiteuses. En revanche il vit très bien Enola lui tirer la langue pile face à lui.

_ Madame Hudson, votre nièce est mal élevée, elle devrait savoir qu'au lieu de tirer la langue aux gens qu'elle ne connait pas elle ferait mieux de se plonger dans l'étude de la logique

Mais sa logeuse ne répondit pas, et pour cause puisqu'elle avait laissé la famille se retrouver et qu'elle était partie préparer une trousse de secours au cas où. En revanche Eudoria répondit rapidement, à sa place :

_ Elle n'a que cinq ans, Sherlock ! protesta-t-elle

L'interpellé tourna la tête et, apercevant sa mère, il quitta son air ennuyé pour revêtir un air surpris, et ce n'était pas un jeu de scène.

_ Mère ? Mais alors ... Enola ? Dit-il en tournant la tête vers sa soeur

_ Sherlock, je sais que j'arrive à l'improviste, sans prévenir, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide et Mycroft ne peut pas s'en charger, déclara Mrs Holmes

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi peut se charger Mycroft, c'est d'ailleurs un miracle que la nation tienne encore le coup avec lui dans la barque, rétorqua Sherlock

_ Il faudrait que tu gardes Enola, continua Eudoria

_ Garder Enola ? S'exclama Sherlock en sautant sur ses pieds

_ Trois heures, seulement, ensuite je la reprendrais et nous partirons, promis sa mère

_ Trois heures ? Répéta Sherlcok d'un ton froid en ayant reprit contenance

La femme hocha la tête. Sherlock ferma les yeux. Trois longues heures ... avec sa soeur ... sans Jonh pour lui sauver la mise .. d'ailleurs où était-il celui-là hein ? Jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui, incroyable. Non, il ne pouvait pas la garder. D'accord, il était dans un profond ennui depuis presque une heure, mais ça, ça n'allait pas l'aider à en sortir. Il regarda encore sa jeune soeur. Pourquoi lui avait-elle tiré la langue ? Vu la façon dont elle s'accrochait à sa mère, cette dernière devait être proche de sa fille, plus qu'avec lui, et lui avait sûrement inconsciemment fait comprendre qu'il y avait un désaccord entre eux deux. Génial, quel ennui en perspective

_ Non, mère, je ne peux pas la garder, c'est impossible, protesta-t-il

_ Merci Sherlock, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, souria Eudoria avant de se diriger vers la porte

Et avant que le détective consultant n'ait put esquisser le moindre geste pour la retenir ou protester, elle avait filé. Le jeune homme se replongea dans son fauteuil. Ce n'était absolument pas drôle, non, vraiment pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec sa soeur ? Etait-elle capable de mener une enquête ? Non ? Alors ! Indigne de son intérêt ! Il fallait qu'il boive du thé

_ Enola ?

_ Oui ? Répondit l'interpellée

En vérité, Sherlock entendait très bien sa voix, mais il ne la voyait pas. Pas si bête. Elle était sûrement tapie dans un coin à jouer à la poupée.

_ Tu sais faire du thé ? Demanda-t-il

_ Non, répondit-elle de sa voix fluette

_ Ah ... moi non plus ... MADAME HUDSON ! Appela-t-il ou plutôt hurla-t-il

Il entendit quelqu'un monter précipitamment les marches, ouvrir de la même manière la porte à toute volée, et sa logeuse, hors d'haleine, une boîte de pansements à la main, apparut dans l'embrasure

_ Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous faire du thé, demanda calmement le détective, se délectant du spectacle offert par sa logeuse.

Lui, aimer embêter les autres ? Oh ! A peine, vraiment. Parole de gentleman. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Enola apparut dans son champ de vision.

_ J'aime pas le thé, protesta-t-elle en faisant la grimace

_ Normal, tu n'es pas assez grande, je rectifie donc un thé et un chocolat chaud, à son âge on doit aimer ça. Enola, la prochaine fois que tu nourris le pigeon qui vit dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre, tu comprendras le sens de ces mots ''Mange, tu ne sais pas qui te mangeras'', débita Sherlock

_ C'est les vers de terre qui nous mangent, idiot ! Grommela sa petite soeur en levant les yeux au ciel

Sherlock la regarda d'un air surpris. Elle l'avait traité d'idiot ? Avait levé les yeux au ciel ? Non mais oh, elle se prenait pour qui ? Madame Hudson, qui finissait de reprendre son souffle, s'en prit à Sherlock. Avait-on idée de lui faire des peurs pareilles ? A son âge ! Elle n'avait plus vingt-ans, quand même ! Est-ce qu'il ne le savait pas ? Est-ce qu'il le comprenait au moins ? Et puis, pendant qu'on y était, il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa petite soeur, la pauvre devait sûrement s'ennuyer, et avec un frère pareil, elle était bien à plaindre.

_ Bien, Enola, en attendant ton chocolat chaud, à quoi veux-tu jouer ? Je crois savoir que tu aimes les aventures, que dirais-tu d'enquêter sur le meurtre d'une jeune femme ? A moins que tu ne préfères monter sur le toît afin de mieux calculer d'où un tireur doit se poster selon l'angle qu'il vise ? Demanda très sérieusement le détective

_ Euh ...

Enola n'eut pas le temps d'étaler ses protestations qu'on sonnait à la porte. Un pas rapide, suivit d'un plus léger, firent grincer les marches. Sherlock regarda Enola dans les yeux :

_ Je suppose que le pas rapide est celui de Jonh et que celle qui le suit est Molly. Ils viennent sûrement m'annoncer que Mary a eut une petite fille, comme si je ne le savais pas, même s'ils ont demandé au médecin de ne rien leur dire c'était flagrant, et comme Jonh était trop ému pour taper sur un clavier et qu'il sait que je déteste les appels, Molly l'a conduit ici. En même temps elle veut sûrement me montrer les derniers échantillons que j'ai envoyé au laboratoire...

Sur ces mot, Molly et Jonh apparurent. Enola regardait Sherlock comme elle aurait regardé un vieux papier journal.

_ C'était simple à deviner, trop facile même, pas la peine de se vanter

Elle ne manquait vraiment pas de toupet cette petite, elle n'aurait même pas été capable de faire la même chose. Sherlock sentit que les trois heures serait longue, dire que seulement un quart d'heure c'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

_ Alors, vous vous êtes décidés ? Alice ou Wendy ? demanda Sherlock à John

_ Euh .. Alice, avoua John. Mais comment ?

_ Comment j'ai déviné ? Répondit le détective. C'est simple, vous vouliez un prénom issu de la littérature, et dernièrement Mary a lu deux livres, _Alice au pays des Merveilles_ et _Peter Pan._ Même Enola aurait deviné, ajouta-t-il d'un ton condescendant envers sa soeur

* * *

 **La suite au prochain chapitre, laissez vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, non ce n'était pas révu, mais oui je poste bien aujourd'hui, donc voilà, bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 2

Ou comment jouer à cache-cache avec Sherlock

Enola regardait froidement son frère. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé sa pitié, elle n'avait pas non plus ouvert la bouche, en fait elle n'avait strictement rien fait pour mériter ce traitement. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible, à prendre tout le monde de haut comme il le faisait. Elle plaignait de tout son coeur ceux qui le considérait comme un ami. Vraiment.

Molly aperçut la petite fille. D'un sourire chaleureux, elle gagna l'amitié immédiate d'Enola. Enfin, peut-être, quelqu'un qui allait pouvoir la sortir de cet enfer. Des pas gravirent l'escalier, et John, resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, dû se pousser pour laisser passer Madame Hudson. Cette dernière portait le thé et le lait que Sherlock lui avait demandé cinq minutes plus tôt. Enola prit la tasse dans ses mains, but une gorgée, et s'étrangla un peu. Madame Hudson avait sûrement porté le lait à ébullition, il était bouillant. Sherlock esquissa un sourire. Et toc !

_ Que diriez-vous de venir voir Mary ? Proposa John à la ronde

_ Tu es loin de ta fille depuis une demi-heure et elle te manque déjà ? S'étonna Sherlock

_ C'est une question de sentiment, Sherlock, répondit en souriant le jeune médecin

_ Ah je vois. Oui, je me disais aussi... Molly, puis-je vous demander un service ? Demanda le détective à la jeune femme

_ Oui bien sûr

_ Gardez Enola, elle s'ennuie avec moi, et de toute façon je ne saurais pas quoi faire d'elle.

Enola le regarda, ses grands yeux ouverts. Il se débarrassait d'elle ? Mais ... mais il ne pouvait pas ! Elle était sa petite soeur, c'était à lui que sa mère l'avait confiée, non ? Elle baissa la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Son sentiment se confirmait. Elle détestait Sherlock. Ce dernier, qui pensait s'être ôté une épine du pied, sentit les regards de reproches que lui lançaient John et Molly. Il se tourna vers sa petite soeur. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes, il soupira d'abord, puis se reprenant il se mit à réfléchir. A sa place, s'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le laisse tomber comme une vulgaire chaussette. Bon, il allait devoir revoir ses plans.

_ Enola, appela-t-il plus doucement. Enola, je vais rester avec toi, d'accord ? J'irais voir Mary demain. Après le thé, à quoi veux-tu jouer ?

Sa petite soeur, surprise, releva la tête. Il ne l'abandonnait plus ? Il voulait jouer avec elle ? Merci. Merci beaucoup. Son frère n'était pas le crétin qu'elle croyait. Elle soupira de soulagement.

_ Cache-cache ?

Sherlock sourit. Il y avait souvent joué avec Mycroft. Et sans se vanter, il était imbattable à ce jeu. Chouette. On allait s'amuser. Un regard à l'horloge. Plus que deux heures. En fait, ça n'allait pas être si mal que ça. Et sa soeur n'était pas une horrible gamine, elle était plutôt mature même. Elle lui ressemblait, en plus, quelle fierté.

_ Très bien. John, excuse moi auprès de Mary, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Elle n'en reviendra sûrement pas, mais comme Molly va t'accompagner, tu passeras un petit peu moins pour un fou, à moins qu'elle ne vous voit tous les deux comme dingues après votre récit ... Allez dehors, tout le monde dehors, on va jouer à cache-cache. Enola je te laisse trente secondes pour trouver une cachette, d'ac ?

La petite hocha la tête en souriant. Elle attendit que son frère se soit couvert les yeux pour filer par la porte. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers, passa devant la loge de Madame Hudson, descendit encore et tomba sur une cave. Non, c'était trop évident. Quoi que .. La fenêtre brisée ferait l'affaire. Elle se faufila à travers et roula par terre. Zut, il y avait une pente. Passons, elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle avisa un arbre. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Sherlock compta jusqu'à trente en réprimant un sourire. Enola n'avait aucune chance. Elle avait fait plus de bruit qu'elle ne le croyait en descendant les escaliers. Et puis, la porte de la cave avait grincé d'un bruit effroyable. Qu'y avait-il dans cette pièce ? Un coffre, une armoire, des cartons. Peut-être le coffre ? Il fallait voir. Et surtout, il ne fallait ABSOLUMENT PAS perdre. De quoi aurait-il l'air sinon ?

A la fin de son comptage, il descendit rapidement l'escalier, poussa la porte de la cave, ouvra coffre et placards .. personne. Absolument personne. Comment étais-ce possible ? Pourtant tous les bruits concordaient, non ? Mais .. Mais qu'est-ce que ... des traces de pas dans la poussière. La fenêtre ! Il mit un peu plus de temps que sa soeur a passer dans l'embrasure, mais il finit par y parvenir. Rajustant sa veste d'un air important - il était Sherlock Holmes, tout de même - Il observa les alentours. De l'herbe avait été foulée. L'arbre. Sa soeur savait grimper aux arbres ? Fichtre, elle était débrouillarde, mais en même temps c'était une campagnarde. Il voyait mal, très mal, les enfants des beaux quartiers faire la même chose avec leurs petites chaussures vernies et leurs boucles.

Personne ne regardait ? Non, personne. Ouf, de quoi aurait-il l'air sinon. Il se saisit d'une branche et grimpa lestement. Quoi ? Lui aussi avait été un enfant de la campagne ! Mais arrivé dans l'arbre, personne. Mais où diable était-elle passée ? Il ne fallait pas que John le sache, sinon il passerait pour un crétin. Pire, si Anderson le découvrait, il n'aurait plus qu'à partir de l'Angleterre.

Il redescendit. Il n'y avait pas de mur à proximité, la fenêtre de son appartement était fermée comme tout à l'heure, celle de Madame Hudson aussi. Diable, elle étaoit forte !

_ Enola ? Murmura-t-il en regardant dans les bosquets.

Il ne pouvait pas hurler son nom, quand même, que dirait les voisins ? Il continua de l'appeler en fouillant les bosquets. Soit sa soeur était magicienne, ce qui était totalement impossible d'un point de vue logique et scientifique, soit elle était plus maligne, quel tort à sa réputation, ou encore elle était aussi agile qu'un écureuil.

Soudain, il entendit un rire cristallin dans son dos. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était stupide !

* * *

 **La suite au prochain épisode :) Désolée si je ne poste pas avant fin juin, je passe mon Bac, mais laissez vos reviews, je peux répondre à tout moment, et en plus ça m'encourage, à bientôt :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, merci à Ploiuiu d'avoir laissé des reviews, ça encourage à continuer vous savez ? Merci d'avoir été patient(e)s, je m'excuse encore ce chapitre est très court, mais je vous promet que le prochain sera long, bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3

Ou comment Sherlock et Enola sympathisent (presque)

Oui, il avait été stupide, mais à un point inimaginable. Il connaissait sa soeur, elle revenait toujours sur ses pas d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir. Non, il ne l'inventait pas, elle restait toujours auprès de sa mère, des gens en qui elle avait confiance, donc dans un espace, sinon protégé, du moins qui lui paraissait être sûr. Et quoi de plus évident que l'appartement ? Elle était vraiment futé, mais aussi agile. Et surtout, surtout, elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. C'était lui lé détective, c'était lui qui devait gagner. Non mais.

_ Trouvée ! Soupira-t-il

Encore un rire cristallin avant qu'une main ne prenne la sienne. Une toute petite main, si fragile et si forte en même temps. Il se retourna, surpris. Enola le regardait, les yeux rieurs.

_ J'ai gagné ! Tu as un gage maintenant

Un gage ? Non, il ne ferait pas de gage. Non, il n'était pas mauvais jouer .. mais ils n'en n'avaient pas parlé au début alors ça ne marchait pas. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était douée. Si dans quelques années elle était prête, il la prendrait sous son aile. Elle ferait une excellente assistante, et remplacerait John qui, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, ne pouvait plus se passer de sa fille.

_ Aller Sherlock !

_ Quoi ? grommela-t-il

Primo, on ne dérange pas quelqu'un qui s'est retiré dans son palais mental pour y trouver de la tranquillité, secundo, on n'interpelle pas les gens pour rien.

_ Non, je ne ferais pas de gage, tu n'avais qu'à le dire dès le début. C'est comme si je gagnais un jeu et que je disais ''Maintenant tu me donnes toutes tes poupées'', c'est de la triche ! Expliqua le détective

_ Je ne joue pas à la poupée, s'exclama Enola indignée

Non mais pour qui il se prenait avec ses grands airs de ''Monsieur-je-sais-tout'' ? D'abord, les filles ne jouent pas forcément aux poupées. Elle, elle aimait particulièrement grimper aux arbres et tirer à l'arc. Il avait quelque chose à ajouter ?

_ Non, lança Sherlock

_ Quoi non ? demanda la petite en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes

_ Non, je n'ai rien à ajouter à ta pensée, mais sache que tu as le droit de jouer à ce que tu veux

_ Comment .., bredouilla Enola toujours mystifiée

_ Vu la tête que tu faisais et les poings rageurs que tu balançais, j'ai déduis que tu contestais intérieurement ma remarque, et que tu te demandais si j'avais quelque chose à ajouter, sous-entendu de quoi je venais me mêler alors que de un c'est ta vie privée et de deux que c'est un fait, toutes les filles ne jouent pas aux poupées, déclara Sherlock d'une traite en regardant sa soeur.

Enola était partagée entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Alors là, chapeau, et chapeau bas. Son frère était peut-être un macho vantard et égocentrique, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça.

_ Bon, on peut oublier le gage ? demanda Sherlock, sarcastique

Enola hocha la tête. Oui, après tout, c'était à se demander qui avait gagné. Elle redressa la tête. Sherlock plongea son regard dans le sien. Oui, dans quelques années .. Diable, il commençait vraiment à apprécier sa petite soeur. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était comme avec John. Il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait qu'il lui soit fait du mal, il avait besoin de lui dans certains moments, mais s'il lui arrivait malheur .. Et Enola était pareille. Il voulait la protéger, et s'il lui arrivait malheur .. Ah, stupides sentiments, ils l'emprisonnait ! Ce que c'était agaçant, vraiment.

_ Bon, puisque tu as gagné, changeons de jeu. Que dirais-tu ... d'un docteur maboule ?

Enola haussa un sourcil. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Elle n'avait jamais joué.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est comme jeu ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette

_ Eh bien, tu évite de tuer le patient et tu gagne

Charmant.

* * *

 **Alors ? Désolée encore une fois, merci d'être patient(e)s**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, merci d'êtres patient(e)s, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Sherlock sortit le jeu d'en dessous une pile de dossiers. Il souffla sur la poussière. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas servit, depuis que Mycroft avait perdu et déclaré que son frère avait triché. Ridicule. Il n'avait pas besoin de tricher pour gagner contre son frère, la preuve à chaque enquête qu'il menait, qui appelait-on en premier ? Lui. Tout ce que Mycroft était en capacité de faire, c'était rester assis derrière un bureau à jouer les mascottes du gouvernement.

Enola ouvrit le frigo. Elle mourrait de soif, et si Sherlock avait dit que l'eau était au frigo, cela signifiait qu'elle serait la bienvenue. La petite fille resta pétrifiée devant ce qu'elle vit. Deux yeux la regardaient. Mais il n'y avait pas le reste du corps. Elle hoqueta de surprise et de dégoût. Promptement elle referma la porte et, après avoir prit un verre, elle se jucha sur une chaise et actionna le robinet. Des yeux humains. Brrr.

_ Enola ? Tu as trouvé ?

Et comment ! En fin de compte, le robinet était plus sympathique. Elle rejoignit Sherlock. Celui-ci releva la tête du jeu. Quand il vit son air, il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'une minute pour deviner. Les enfants de nos jours sont si impressionnables, à son âge il avait disséqué une grenouille et des corbeaux pour les comparer au corps humains. Non, rassurez-vous, le corps humain en question était seulement une gravure dans un livre scientifique de son père.

_ Que veux-tu retirer au blessé tout de suite ? Tiens, corsons le jeu, enlève le plus dangereux pour sa vie

Enola observa attentivement le plateau. Elle savait que sans coeur, l'homme mourrait, or celui-là avait un coeur brisé. Elle prit délicatement les pinces, se pencha, et saisissant l'objet, elle le fit remonter lentement. Sherlock était impressionné par la technique de sa soeur. Elle prenait le temps, contrairement à Mycroft qui faisait sonner le jeu au bout d'une seconde. En revanche, le choix de l'objet ne lui convenait pas. Lorsqu'elle Enola eut terminé, il lu lança:

_ Un coeur brisé n'est pas vital. Tu me fais penser à John, lui aussi retirait ça avant, maintenant il ne vient plus jouer.

_ Le coeur est important, même si ce n'est qu'une question de sentiments. Sans coeur, l'effet de la pompe disparaît, et le patient meure, rétorqua Enola

_ Intelligent, bien sûr, mais pas assez

Et en un tour de main Sherlock retira la pomme qui entravait la respiration du docteur. Le jeu continua son cours. Les deux rivaux ne parlaient pas, concentrés comme ils l'étaient par leur jeu. Il n'entendirent donc pas la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Soudain, le patient émit une protestation. Sherlock regarda sa petite soeur, l'air très étonné. C'était impossible, il n'avait jamais perdu, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Et pourtant ...

Et pourtant elle avait sûrement triché. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait respiré, tout simplement. Son souffle avait été capté par son corps, les ondes n'avaient pas été assez fortes pour qu'il en tienne compte, en revanche ses nerfs avaient sentit quelque chose et s'étaient tendus, ce qui avait fait tremblé sa main. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Et ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi

_ Tu as triché ! Déclara Sherlock d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique

_ C'est faux ! S'insurgea Enola indignée

_ Comment c'est faux ? Tu as respirer, alors j'ai perdu, voilà l'explication !

_ Et où est la triche ?

_ Tu as respiré !

_ Ce n'est pas tricher !

_ Respier c'est triché !

_ Alors quand toi tu as éternué, tu as triché ? Demanda Enola en souriant

Sherlock resta bouche bée. D'accord il avait un peu éternué .. mais .. mais ce n'était pas de la triche ! Au contraire, c'était totalement différent. Il reprit son air sévère, qu'il avait quitté au profit d'un air enfantin. Cette petite allait devoir apprendre à ne pas parlé comme ça aux adultes. Elle n'arriverait à rien dans la vie sinon. Enfin, sauf si lui, Sherlock, la prenait sous son aile. Elle deviendrait son assistante. Ils avaient le temps.

Le détective tourna la tête et aperçut enfin sa mère. Celle-ci semblait épuisée mais souriait vaillamment. Il s'en étonna. Elle ne pouvait pas être malade .. pas elle aussi. Leur père était mort l'année dernière. Il y avait eut une terrible dispute entre Mycroft et elle au sujet de la maison. Elle avait obtenu gain de cause, ainsi que la promesse qu'Enola n'irait pas dans une pension horrible.

_ Mère, j'aimerais vous parler. Enola, va voir si madame Hudson n'a pas un gâteau ..

Enola, comprenant qu'elle était de trop, obéit promptement. Eudoria regarda son fils.

_ Tu t'y prends bien avec elle, et elle t'apprécie. Il se pourrait que je t'embauche comme baby-sitter

_ Mère ... vous êtes malade, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sherlock

_ Ta déduction légendaire fait encore ses preuves. Les médecins me l'ont confirmé aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus que quelques années, Sherlock, ajouta-t-elle en devançant son fils

Ce dernier resta sans voix. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être soumis aux sentiments, mais depuis qu'il gardait Enola, il y semblait plus perméable, moins brute. Il soupira. Que deviendrait Enola alors ? Quand le moment serait venu ?

Cette dernière remontait les marches, justement. Eudoria fit signe au détective de se taire, et aida sa fille à enfiler son manteau. Puis, se relevant, la mère des deux enfants se tourna vers Sherlock

_ Merci beaucoup, Sherlock. Pour avoir garder Enola.

_ Elle a été très sage, répondit l'autre en souriant

_ Oui, et la prochaine fois on scalpera une grenouille ! S'exclama Enola en se remémorant les yeux qui ne l'effayaient plus. Après tout, elle en avait une paire, alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir une autre de rechange. Peut-être étais-ce le projet de Sherlock.

_ Euh .. avant tu vas grandir un petit peu, grimaça Eudoria en fusillant Sherlock du regard

_ Oui, on scalpera une grenouille. A bientôt Enola !

_ A bientôt .. dis, tu viendras à Ferndell ?

_ On verra

Si Mycroft apprenait qu'il allait à Ferndell alors que lui-même avait juré ne plus y mettre les pieds si sa mère ne signait pas certains papiers, il le jetterais dans une geôle pleine d'idiots qui feraient irrémédiablement baissé son Q.I, auquel il tenait particulièrement. Il regarda les deux silhouettes s'éloigner dans la rue en jouant du violon. Il avait passé trois heures magnifiques. Mais bon, là, il s'ennuyait ferme. Où était son pistolet ? Peut-être que les tirs ameuteraient John. Ce serait drôle de le faire enrager, non ? Son portable.

 _Alerte de niveau 10. Viens tout de suite_

 _SH_

Et voilà. Il pariait que dans cinq minutes les pas précipités du médecin troubleraient le silence.

* * *

 **Non, ce n'est pas la fin, il reste l'épilogue, promis. Laissez vos reviews, à bientôt !**


	5. Epilogue

**Hello, dernier chapitre pour cette fic, merci d'avoir suivi, n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS je vous en prie s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens aiment ce que les auteurs publient. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Epilogue

 _Neuf ans plus tard_

Enola était à la gare. Habillée de noir. Elle avait maintenant quatorze ans. Depuis hier. C'était hier qu'elle était morte. Eudoria. Sa mère. Elle gardait la mâchoire serrée. le train arrivait justement. Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux. La jeune fille en voulait terriblement à sa mère. Le contrôleur annonça le train et elle se leva. Deux hommes en habits sombres sortirent et cherchèrent quelqu'un des yeux. Celui aux cheveux bouclés l'aperçut enfin et s'approcha d'elle.

_ Enola ? Tu te souviens de moi ?

_ Tu n'es jamais venu

_ Je suis là aujourd'hui, répondit l'homme sans se départir de son ton froid

_ Il aura fallu la mort de mère pour ça, reprocha la jeune fille en le fixant de ses yeux furieux

_ Bien, nous n'allons pas réglé nos différents ici. Enola, comment es-tu venue ici ? Demanda Mycroft en se rapprochant

_ En vélo

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Le hic, c'était qu'eux n'avaient pas de vélo. Mycroft lui demanda encore si on pouvait trouver une station de taxi dans le coin, parce qu'il ne comptait pas faire le chemin à pied. La jeune fille en face de lui haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Elle était folle de rage. Ses frères la traitaient comme une étrangère, Sherlock lui avait menti. Bref, elle n'avait plus aucune sympathie à leur égard. Et s'il décidaient de reprendre le taxi pour aller chez eux, grand bien leur en fasse, elle rentrerait seule. C'était sa destinée non ? Enola ... Alone à l'envers.

Sherlock resta auprès d'elle tandis que son frère partait en direction de l'accueil. Le détective se pencha vers sa soeur:

_ Je veux ma revanche, au Docteur Maboule.

_ Non

_ Enola ...

_ Non, je ne veux pas t'écouter

_ Je suis désolé

La jeune fille releva la tête. Elle dévorait chaque jour le blog de John, et d'après le médecin, il était rare que monsieur-tête-de-mule s'excuse. Et pourtant il semblait sincère. Enola essaya de conserver un air froid et distant. Mais des larmes commencèrent à perler au bout de ses yeux. Son frère s'en aperçut. Il lui tendit un mouchoir. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Enola .. c'était différent. Elle était sa soeur, et même s'il lui faisait confiance pour se débrouiller toute seule, il était son frère. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça avec Mycroft. Ils n'étaient que deux vieux bougons bourrus.

_ Oh Sherlock !

L'interpellé sentit deux bras se nouer autour de sa taille. Enola. Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras. Il serait là pour elle. Quoi que déciderait Mycroft à propos de la jeune fille il la soutiendrait. Il la protégerais. Mycroft. Dans le train, son frère lui avait parlé d'envoyer la jeune fille dans un pensionnat, pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule, avait-il dit, mais il avait oublier Mr et Mrs. Lane qui prendraient soin d'elle. Il voulait seulement l'arracher à son insouciance enfantine. Et Sherlock ne le permettrait pas. Parce qu'il avait une autre idée derrière la tête.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sherlock trouva sa soeur dans la bibliothèque. Ils revenaient de l'enterrement. Il sourit en la voyant lire un livre d'espionnage.

_ Enola ?

La jeune fille se retourna.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es au courant que Mycroft ...

_ Veut m'envoyer dans une pension débile ? Acheva Enola

_ Oui. Je me disais .. peut-être que tu aimerais être mon assistante ?

Sa soeur releva la tête. Un sourire illumina son visage. Parlait-il sérieusement ?

_ Mais je n'ai que quatorze ans, souligna-t-elle

_ Et alors ? J'avais dix ans quand j'ai commencé. Tu aimerais venir vivre à Londres ?

_ Que dirais Mycroft ?

_ Il hurlerait je suppose

_ A vrai dire, j'ai une meilleure idée, un meilleur projet. Mais merci quand même

Et elle planta Sherlock dans la pièce. Ce dernier resta immobile un instant. Il n'avait pas totalement compris ce qui venait de se passer, mais apperamment, il allait avoir de la concurrence

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, à Londres, une plaque dorée s'ajouta au mur d'une pension de famille. On pouvait y lire

 _Docteur Ragostin_

 _Spécialiste en recherches et disparitions_

Un an plus tard, on annonçait que ce docteur allait s'associer à Sherlock Holmes. Et tout le monde découvrit avec stupeur que celle que tous avaient prise pour une jeune stagiaire en secrétariat de quinze ans était ''le'' mystérieux docteur Ragostin.

* * *

 **Alors ? Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic, à bientôt ! Et s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


End file.
